


359: stern und liebe

by Imorz



Series: 350 bis 366 [10]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Partner, Staring, under the star
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: "Mari, Jinyoung. Aku akan mengikutimu ke mana pun kau membawaku."
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung
Series: 350 bis 366 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587904
Kudos: 9





	359: stern und liebe

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7/JJ Project sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

  
359: “I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.”

  
Ini adalah comeback JJ Project yang ketiga; Verse 3. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mereka melaksanakan aktifitas ini berdua, kembali, dengan lagu-lagu yang tak kalah hits. Jaebeom kembali didapuk menjadi pencipta pada album kali ini, dan Jinyoung ada sebagai sistem pendukung yang mumpuni.

Bersama-sama mereka melaksanakan promosi dengan apik. Berbagai penghargaan tercetus, _comeback_ kali ini begitu meledak, semua orang terpukau dengan kerja keras keduanya, baik dari reaksi penggemar atau bukan penggemar, semuanya memberikan respons positif.

Suatu malam, ketika mereka telah menyelesaikan promosi terakhir di suatu acara musik, Jinyoung ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Lokasi itu adalah gedung apartemen tempat mereka tinggal bersama dahulu. Satu plastik besar berisi kola, air mineral, dan cemilan lainnya ia bawa ke atas atap.

Jaebeom mengedarkan pandangannya, ia bernostalgia. Di sana sudah ada Jinyoung yang berebah menatap langit malam, dengan tangan sebagai bantalan kepala.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, Jinyoung-ah?"

"Hanya ingin. Sudah lama kita tidak ke sini, 'kan? Bersantailah dulu."

"Kalau mengajakku bersantai, kenapa tidak membeli soju?"

Jinyoung mengerjap. "Kau ingin teler sampai esok? Padahal esok kita punya jadwal siaran di radio? Kau mau begitu?"

"Tidak jadi, maafkan aku."

Jaebeom ikut bertelantang, menatap langit malam bertabur bintang. Ia ingat perihal galaksi yang dihadiahkan penggemar mereka saat ulang tahun GOT7 yang keenam. Itu luar biasa menakjubkan. Jaebeom angkat topi ingin menghormati.

Mungkinkah bintang-bintang di sana itu berasal dari galaksi milik mereka? Atau bintang yang berpijar terang di sebelah sana? Atau bintang yang agak kemerahan dari arah yang berlawanan sana?

"Terima kasih, Jaebeom- _hyung_."

"Hmm? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Jinyoung tersenyum, membenarkan posisi kepalanya seraya masih menatap gemintang di atas sana. "Ini sudah tahun yang kesekian untuk kita berdua, dan aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika bukan kau yang ada di sini, bersamaku saat ini, aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkannya. Tanpamu? Itu terdengar menakutkan."

Jaebeom terkekeh mendengar kata-kata rekannya. "Benar. Aku merasakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana jika bukan kau, bagaimana jika bukan Jinyoung yang menjadi rekanku, apakah aku masih tetap sebahagia ini, semakmur ini? Lalu— _gelap_ , aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya karena semengerikan itu."

" _Hyung_!" Jinyoung tertawa galak mendengar kalimatnya.

"Kenapa tertawa? Bagian mana yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja, itu tidak terdengar seperti kau yang berbicara."

"Selucu itu?"

“Selucu itu.”

Jaebeom tersenyum menatap Jinyoung yang tertawa berkali-kali, ia bangun, duduk, lalu kembali menatap Jinyoung yang masih berbaring.

“Jaebeom- _hyung_?”

“Jinyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung turut menatapnya, ada kata tersirat; banyak, dari cara mereka menatap satu sama lain. Jaebeom meraih tangan Jinyoung, menggenggamnya kuat.

Jinyoung memejamkan mata, merasakan perasaan hangat yang menguar hanya dari genggaman. "Mari terus seperti ini sampai dengan waktu yang tak terhingga. Mari terus bersama-sama. Kau dan aku, Jaebeom- _hyung_."

Bahwa itu adalah sebuah ikrar dan Jaebeom mafhum benar maksud perkataannya. Ia terus menyetujuinya dalam hati.

Jinyoung tidak pernah tahu bahwa keberadaannya bukan hanya sekadar rekan kerja, tetapi ia juga adalah sebuah pilar yang menopang kehidupannya, yang mana jika ia tidak ada, maka hidup Jaebeom pun akan roboh pula. Jinyoung begitu penting, tanpanya, _tanpanya_ , Jaebeom hanya sebuah raga.

"Mari, Jinyoung. Aku akan mengikutimu ke mana pun kau membawaku."

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
